Command
Also called RA3, Red Alert 3 is the newest installment of the Red Alert series. Plot The sequel to the previous Red Alert game, the game deals with the conflict between the three main superpowers and their vie for world power. The Soviets, Allies, and the newest faction, The Empire of the Rising Sun, duke it out for total control of the world, depending on the faction. The USSR is on the verge of collapse. The Soviet leaders devise a cunning plan to travel back time and assassinate the Allies' top scientist who helped the Allies win the war, Albert Einstein. The plan is a success, or so the Soviets think. By killing Einstein, the Allies are on verg of defeat as westren Europe is about to fall to the soviets, suddenly USSR is under attack by the Empire of the Rising Sun, as most of the soviet divisions are in Europe pushing the Allies west the Empire start to conquer eastren Russia, with no nucler weapons the three factions are starting to fight each other for control. The Allied hero Tanya is still present, but others such as Boris and Yuri are replaced by Yuriko and Natasha. This time the Empire wants to take over the world, instead of the USSR. The Allied and the Soviet forces rally their forces to stop the Empire from taking over the entire planet. Characters Allied Characters Ackerman: The President of America, dislikes communists of all kinds. Tanya: The famed commando of the previous two wars. EVA: The intel officer for the Allied forces. Giles: Enemy of Zhana much due to both Giles and Zhana often fight for the sky. Warren: Lissette: Imperial Characters Emperor Yoshiro: Leader of the Empire of the Rising Sun, he believes that it is his divine right to rule the world. Tatsu: Crown Prince of the Empire and a more modern thinker than his father, the Emperor Suki: The Empire's best intel officer. Yuriko: The Empire's female commando who posses great physic power. She can defeat most foes in one on one combat. Naomi: Navy loving admiral that is born on a battleship. All enemy Navies feared her Imperial Fleet. Shinzo: Kenji: Soviet Characters Cherdenko: A guy who killed Albert but that did not do good at all. Krukov: A new Soviet general. Natasha: New female commando of the USSR, and a true rival of Tanya. Dasha: New intelligence officer replacing Zofia. Gregor: Scientist that once defected to the Allies once in the Allied Campaign. Hates time travel because he might altered Time Continuum. Oleg: Tank loving commander. Zhana: Jet loving female that is a true rival to Giles. Changes to the RA2 units Allied Forces Made up of American and European forces, they form the Allied fraction to combat the Communist aggression. They are similar to Nod because of their high speed vehicles. In RA3, they are alot more versatile this time much due to their Spies can bribe Apocalypse Tank drivers and have better anti-tank weapons this time around like Assault Destroyers. Returning Allied Units *Dolphin: They use punishing sonic waves to wipe out enemies and leap high out of the water. *Attack Dog: The attack dog can stun infantry by barking. *Aircraft Carrier: Can carry 5 planes instead of 3 hornets. Also armed with Blackout missiles. *Tanya: Has a new invention called the time belt. The belt allows Tanya to slow down time to make a quick escape. Also, Tanya can destroy tanks and ships with C4, like in Yuris Revenge. *Spy: Infiltrates enemy bases to cause all sorts of mayhem and confusion. Includes: shutting down power, stealing credits, etc. Also Bribes Apocalypse Tanks. *Engineer: Allied Engineers can build medic tents and swim. *Multi-gunner IFV: The return of the IFV, only it fires volleys of rockets. *Mirage Tank: The Mirage tank returns, with some new surprises as well. Some of these include being able to shield multiple units from sight, it's spectrum cannon can fire a tightly focused packet of deadly protons, among others and the Spectrum will do severe damage to the Apocalypse Tanks. *Assault Destroyer: Once a anti-ship unit, but now acts as a tank destroyer and Heavy Assault Tank. Also got Blackhole Armor. New Allied Units *Peacekeeper: Keeping the peace is this unit's personal mission. And with it's shotgun and full body armor, the Peacekeeper doesn't have a problem doing just that. Also rumored to clear Garrisons and is quite formidable for a standard infantry. *Javelin Soldier: The replacement for the Guardian GI. These units carry rocket launchers, and can fire there unguided missiles with impressive skill. *Guardian Tank: New MBT that in groups can defeat even Apocalypse Tanks. Also armed with lasers and its 90mm gun is quite better than the Hammer Tanks 85mm gun. *Cryocopter: A technological wonder, the Cryocopter can fire a unique laser that freezes enemy units into solid ice and also shrinks them. Its just a Scientist so it will not harm targets. *Apollo Fighter: Currently in use through out the world, the Apollo fighter is known to rule the skies. *Century Bomber: Known to level ground targets like the Kirov and paradrop troops. *Athena Cannon: Named after the Greek god of wisdom, the Athena Cannon is armed with a satellite communications array. The Athena Cannon can send the coordinates of an enemy or building to a orbiting solar cannon, which destroys the selected target. Also might have a special shield ability to make it invulnerable temporary. *Riptide ACV: Able to carry 5 infantry, the Riptide ACV is armed with machine guns and torpedos to take down anything that stands in it's way. It is amphibious like the GDI Amphibious APCs. *Vindicator: The Vindicator is the standard aircraft of the Allies during RA3. They are armed with laser-guided bombs, which can deal heavy damage to a large group of units. *Hydrofoil: Pure anti-air power, can also jam the weapons of enemies. Allied Buildings *Multigunner Turret: The most versatile defense due to its missiles hit all targets and the infantry can garrison it. *Spectrum Tower: Same as prism towers only it can build over water. *Chronosphere: Same as before only it can build over water. *Proton Collider: New Allied Superweapon. *Boot Camp: Once named Barracks but now it is named Boot Camp. *Refinery: Same as the USSR's and Imperials but it can build Prospectors if it looses one. *Airfield: Can now build over water and repair jets and copters. *Power Plant: Now buildable over water. *Armor Facility: Now repairs and build tanks. *Refinery: Now builds Prospectors if it looses one. *Conyard: Allied Conyards must be upgraded 3 times so Allied Commanders can have access to all units including Photon Colliders. To use the Mirage Tank upgrade Conyard with all clearance Levels and then deploy the Conyard near the Armor Facilities. Per every time its upgraded its expansion zone increases. Soviets An aggressive Republic that wants to take over the world. In the USSR campaigns the Player will always take over as Premier in the end of every campaigns. Returning Soviet Units *Combat Engineer: Armed with a pistol for minimal protection, and can build bunkers. Also swims and captures structures. *Tesla Trooper: Fires deadly electrical attacks, pure anti-surface unit. Also vehicles must stay far from it if it deploys EMP weapons. IT can't be attacked or killed by Bears or Dogs. *Terror Drone: Can now swim to attack water based units and rumored to have an electric attack. Certain upgrades allow terror drones to come out of fallen vehicles. *Conscript: The Soviet primary infantry has been made even deadlier, with the addition of Molotov Cocktails. These powerful grenades can scramble a group of infantry in seconds, and also works will against slow moving targets and garrisons. *Flak Trooper: Anti-aircraft unit. It's flak gun also does damage to Tanks and got mines if anything dares to crush it. *MCV: The MCV also has a new ability in the Soviets fight against it's enemies, it can now deploy over water or crush vehicles. *Kirov: The Kirov returns once again to strike fear into the hearts if Imperialists and Allied forces alike. If it tries to use its speed up ability it will take damage. *MiG: The MiG received a overhaul, and is now pure anti-aircraft unit. *Dreadnought: Fires V4s screaming to your base. If it tries to increase its rate of fire it will take damage. *Apocalypse Tank: The Apocalypse Tank is now a fully anti-tank unit like the Tank Destroyer. It has also received some upgrades as well in it's Grinders and Magnetic Harpoon. New Soviet units *War Bear: Will make a stunning roar that will stun infantry, making it easy for the attack bear to kill them in one hit. Very infamous much due to spies don't like bears and they swim. *Natasha: The new Soviet Commando unit, she replaces Boris, the previous commando unit. She is armed with a sniper rifle and might call in airstrikes to destroy Tanks, Ships and Structures. Also like Jarmen Kell she will kill the drivers in the vehicle. *Bullfrog: Amphibious APC that is armed with AA weapons only. It's man cannon can launch units into the enemies base if they sont got Anti Air. *Hammer Tank: A unique tank in it's own right, the Hammer tank has a one-size-fits-all weapons port that in use with it's "leech cannon", can steal the weapon of the downed enemy unit. It is the backbone of the Soviet army. *Sputnik: The equivalent of the Allied Prospector. It is made for quick deployment of outposts and is amphibious. *V4 Rocket Launcher: The next step in Soviet rocket research, the V4 is able to launch ballistic rockets at great distances and hit there intended targets. The V4 can also launch cluster missiles. *Stingray: Amphibious vehicle that is armed with tesla coils, it can discharge electricity when in the water to damage water based units, such as Dolphins. It can also deploy legs to walk on land. *Sickle: Powerful and ant-infantry walker, that can also do a powerful jump to crush or stun enemy troops. *Ore Collector: Is also amphibious and boasts more armor but when it uses its armor it cannot harvest. *Twinblade: The Soviet's new anti-surface unit, this copter can destroy the toughest of buildings with no problem. The Twinblade also has enough power to carry Apocalypse tanks as well. *Akula Sub: From the waters of Russia, comes the Soviets newest battle sub. Armed with target-seeking torpedos, this sub specializes in anti-ship operations. It will also launch two powerful torpedos in emergency events. USSR Buildings *Reactor: Generates power to buildings. *Super Reactor: Generates more power to bases. If destroyed it will do damage to nearby units. *Barracks: Trains troopers for combat. *Airfields: USSR Airfields while they cannot repair aircraft are more versatile than the Allies. They build unlimited Kirovs and Twinbaldes but have only up to 4 MiGs. *Battle Lab: With this Lab the USSR gets to use the Apocalypse Tanks. *Ore Refinery: Generates profit for base and unit building. If it looses a collector the Refinery can make another one without using a factory. *Sentry Gun: The same concept from the previous two wars, only now it can build over water. *Flak Cannon: The Flak Cannon remains the same, only it can build over water. *Crusher Crane: Repairs all vehicles or grind up tanks. Also builds structures. *Tesla Coil: Can build over water and its a pure anti armor defense. Also can be powered by Tesla related things. *Iron Curtain: Same as before only it can build over water. *Vacuum Emploder: Similar to Rift Generators. The USSR used this thing due to Nukes do not exist. Empire A new playable technologically advanced faction, their technology and Navy rivals even the Allies. This Faction is bent on world domination, much like the USSR in the past. Imperial Units *Imperial Warrior: The Empire of the Rising Sun's fearless infantry. These warriors will gladly lay down there lives if to better serve their Empire. They are armed with superheated slug launchers and beam katanas. Also rumored to clear Garrisons. *Tankbuster: A very unique infantry unit, the Tankbuster is armed with plasma cutters that can melt even the toughest tank armor. They also have a curious ability to to burrow themselves in the ground to ambush enemies. *Imperial Engineer: These engineers sacrifice body armor for increased running. *Burst Drone: A robotic scout, these robots can fly and can also detect spies. If it attaches itself to a tank it will blow up. *Shinobi: The Empire's shadowy saboteurs and rival of the Allied Spies, these ninja-like units specialize in everything from spying and information gathering, to assignations and sabotage. Also their blade like weapons will defeat all forms of biological units and defeat Terror Drones and Dolphins in one hit. *Rocket Angel: The female elite soldiers of the Empire of the Rising Sun. The Rocket Angel uses advanced Photon rocket swarm-pods and wrist mounted paralyzer whips that paralyze all kinds of ships, tanks and infantry. The special exo-skeleton battle suit they use in battle also helps the Rocket Angel fly, and bring doom to any enemy from the sky. *Yuriko: At first glance, the young woman know as Yuriko Omega would look the same as any school girl. The truth however, is far from that assumption. Yuriko is the sole survivor of a brutal program that was designed to reduce to ERS's dependence on technology. She was transformed, and now wields incredible physic power. She is the Empire's commando unit. Also her special attack will defeat multiple infantry at once and she was useful on defeating big targets such as the Kirov. *Tsunami Tank: The Tsunami tank is the ERS primary attack tank. Although it's armor and weapon is relatively weak, the tank can activate it's Kagami armor that deploys namomachines to take the blunt of the attack against it. It is also light enough to cross oceans. *Imperial Ore Collector: Might have autoguns for defense. *Mecha Tengu: A very complicated piece of machinery, it has the ability to transform, literally, into a jet or walker. It is armed with dual plasma autocannons. The Mecha Tengu deals well against infantry. *Jet Tengu: The jet transformation of the Mecha Tengu. It holds it's own in air to air confrontations and does not need to reload unlike Apollos. *Sea Wing: Very similar to the Tengu series, with it's ability to transform. It is a anti-aircraft sub in this transformation. It will turn into an anti infantry strike plane. *Yari: The Yari is a suicidal attack sub, developed by the ERS. It is driven by the Empire's most loyal pilots, who will lay down there lives for the Empire's ambitions. Armed with Torpedos and was a great scout sub unlike Akulas. *Sky Wing: An anti-surface unit, the Sky wing is praised for it's speed and firepower. It transforms into the deadly Sea Wing. To do this the Sky Wing must be over water or it wont transform. *Shogun Battleship: The Empire's colossal battle ship. The Shogun's main cannons can easily rid apart the strongest of armor. Not only that, the Shogun can even ram ships into submission because of it's incredible size, speed and armor. *Striker VX: An anti-aircraft walker, it has the fire power to take down Century bombers and even Kirovs. It turns into a copter rivaling the Twinblade. *Chopper VX: A deadly anti-surface helicopter like the Soviet Twinblade. Only it relies on missiles, not heavy machine guns in combat. It must be over land to turn into an anti air walker. *Sudden Transport: Same as Phase Transports only it carrys five instead of one. *Wave Force Artillery: A heavy artillery unit, it's sonic cannon can literary shake apart enemy structures and slow moving units. Also got a special ability. *Naginata Cruiser: A scourge to all enemy vessels who oppose the Empire's rule, the Naginata helped capture the waters north of the Soviet Union. The Naginata Cruisers are able to fire up to 5 semi-guided torpedos at the same time. *King Oni: Rival of the Apocalypse and Assault Destroyers, it's incredible size lets it destroy tanks easily. The primary weapons of the King Oni are located in it's "eyes". *Original King Oni: Same as the Regular King Oni only it is modified and only available to Yoshiro. *Shogun Executioner: Similar to the colossal King Oni, only it has three bodies on 3 legs. It wields deadly blades in combat and if it dives all three blades into the ground results will be devastating. Imperial Buildings Note that the Empire must transform their vehicles to use an air force. *Imperial Docks: Same as Allied much due to it have repair drones and deploy deadly Shogun Battleships. Must be upgraded several times to deploy the Shogun Battleship. *Defender Core: Armed with anti-air rockets and machine guns. *Instant Dojo: Imperial Warriors and Rocket Angels are trained and deployed from here. Must be ugrade itself several times to deploy the Rocket Angels. *Mecha Bay: Builds King Onis and other Imperial units. Must be upgraded several times to build the King Oni. *Nanoswarm Hive: Can protect against even Superweapons. *Psionic Decimator: The Empires most infamous superweapon. *Wave Force Tower: Basically a stationary Wave Force Artillery. Very powerful. *Mainframe Core: The highest Imperial Structure allowing deployment of powerful weapons. *Black Tortoise: The Empires floating base that builds the Empires military from the ground up. Base building Battlecast Primetime explains that base building will be very different in Red Alert 3. The Allies need two MCVs in order to use the build tabs. Also the Conyard must be upgraded and next to the Boot camps, Armor Facilities and Airfields to build better units. The Soviet will build their structures differently from the Allies, but will have crusher cranes like the GDI and Nod cranes. To use better units the USSR builds Super Reactors and the Battle Lab to build Apocalypse Tanks and deploy Natasha. The Empire must deploy Nanocores to build bases. These structures come in the form of Nanocores and they can deploy anywhere the Imperials want. Once Deployed the Nanocores must be protected. Also the Production centers must be upgraded several times to deploy higher units. Endings May Contain Spoilers! The Empire ending ends with the King Oni cutting down the Allied Forces Flag with its lasers and then putting an Imperial Flag at its spot and Yoshiro and his son granting the rank of Supreme Shogun to the Commander while Suki was out at Hawaii and asks the Commander to join her. The USSR ending is where the USSR Commander takes control of the USSR and annihilates both the Empire and the Allies. The Statue of Liberty is destroyed and replaced with a statue of Lenin and the Commander like in RA1 and RA2 gains the rank of Premier. Dasha gave a toast to the commander and then steps onto the balcony to the cheering crowd outside the Kremlin. The Allied Campaign ends with the Statue of Cherdenko toppled and the Soviet leaders ended up on ice in prison. Tanya and Eva dress up in black and white respectively and wanted to date the commander. This places the Commander in a rather interesting situation. Reference Red Alert 3 Main Website CNC Main Page See Also Red Alert 1 Red Alert 2 Real World War III Battlecast Primetime: CNC TV Show that talks about CNC. Category:Games